


True Love

by Padfootette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, True Love, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma saved Mr. Gold and then Regina from the Darkness Killian is forced to watch as the woman he loves, his fiancée is whisked away from him but that is not the only problem she is also carrying his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing in this story belongs to me apart from any O.C characters. If anyone would like to make me a cover for this story they are more than welcome just message me.

Prologue

"Are you alright love?" Killian asked Emma as he sat down next to her started Emma jumped and looked up from where she was looking at the engagement ring on her left ring finger that Killian had just put there a few hours prior. It was white gold and in the shape of a heart, one side was that of a swan's head and neck and the other replica of his hook, and in the middle where they joined was a small emerald the same colour as Emma's eyes. "I'm fine, though the babies have finally settled now that their father has come back to us." Emma smiled kissing Killian soft but passionately as she round her fingers into his hair and he held her tightly around the waist. When they pulled back they were left panting slightly as they rested their foreheads against each other savouring the moment. 

A couple of weeks ago before the Author appeared they found out that Emma was two and half months pregnant. Killian was worried about Emma as she was constantly throwing up and could no longer eat grilled cheese sandwiches which were her favourite after realising that she hadn't had a period in a while they figured it couldn't be just stress from everything that has happened they took a test they found out that they were expecting, luckily Emma hasn't been showing that much and can be hidden by wearing one of Killian's leather jacket. After they reunited in her parents loft where Emma admitted out loud that she loved him and he her they hadn't needed to say it to each other till Emma watched him die in the alternative universe Killian had proposed to her with the ring he had custom made before all of that happened. 

Emma had readily accepted she'd never loved any man as much as she loved Killian and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Killian had wanted to get her checked out which was when they found out that they were having twins as Emma was nearing her third month, luckily they were able to keep it a secret from everyone else. 

"Well I'm glad love." Killian smiled as he placed his hand over her stomach feeling the slight curve to it that showed that there were two lives growing inside this amazing woman. Smiling back up at him she placed a hand over his resting her head on his shoulder as he looked at Henry who was talking to Roland, her parents who were coping with Neil and Regina who was chatting away happily to Robin. "Do you think we should tell them?" Emma asked quietly still looking out at her family. "We can do love." Killian answered as he looked over to Henry who he saw as his own son, but never stopped the soothing motions his made on Emma's stomach. Looking up at the man she loved and wondered how she could be so lucky as she lost herself in his bright blue eyes as they shared a quite conversation. 

"What is it Emma?" Snow asked seeing the look on her daughter's face as she and Killian stood up grasping each other's hand and gaining everyone's attention as they looked on at the couple. "We have some news to share." Killian answered a wide grin on his face as he placed his hook on Emma's hip and his good hand on her stomach. "Well," Regina snapped inpatient. "What is it? Some people have other places to be tonight." Just as Emma opened her mouth Belle ran into Granny's in a panic tears running down her face. "Belle? What is it?" Emma asked concerned.

"It's Rumple. Please Emma you got to help." Belle pleased with her friend and ran back out of Granny's the others following her.


	2. Chapter One, Separated Loved Ones

Chapter One, Separated Loved Ones

"No. No! Emma! Emma!" Killian shouted as he watched the black smoke carry away his fiancée, the mother of his child, and his one true love. "Where is it taking her?" Snow asked concerned but Killian wasn't paying anyone any attention as he stepped forward to pick up the dagger that now had his beloveds name written across it only to be stopped by David and Robin. "Get off me!" Killian growled as he shoved the two men off of him. "Watch it Pirate! Or I'll use your hook to show you your intestines." Regina snapped as she stepped toward Killian her hand at the ready.

"Well, what's stopping you?!" Killian growled not carrying about the tears rolling down his cheek. "Because of you your Majesty the darkness has taken them. Because of you I might never see them again, but I'll be damned before I let any of you stop me from bringing my fiancée back!" Killian pushed past them and picked up the dagger but as he went to call out his beloveds name David stopped him yet again. 

"Them? The Darkness only took Emma." David asked stupidly looking at Killian confused. "No." Snow gasped looking at Killian her hand covering her mouth. "Killian," Snow said placing a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry." Her own tears threatening to fall. David looked from his wife to the pirate that had won his daughter's heart in confusion until he realised what Killian had said to Regina and Snow's reaction and everything fell into place. "YOU!!" David shouted at Killian drawing his sword. "Charming stop!" Snow shouted startled at her husbands reaction.

"He got my daughter pregnant out of marriage and he proposed to her without gaining my permission. He's nothing but a pirate!" David shouted outraged. "DAVID!!" Snow shouted shocked at his behaviour.   
"I LOVE EMMA AND I LOVE OUR CHILDREN AND NO ONE! NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM GETTING THEM BACK!" Killian shouted at them glaring at David as held the dagger out in front of him Emma's name shinning in the light of the street lamps. "Dark One I summon the!" Killian called out into the night hope shinning in his eyes but she didn't appear. "Dark One I summon the!" He called out again but still Emma did not appear. "Why's it not working?" He asked frustrated. 

"After years of hunting Gold for revenge did you learn nothing about the dagger?" Regina scoffed.   
"You can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world." Killian replied frustrated he just wanted Emma back so he could make sure she and their babies were alright. "Well there's your answer then she's not in this world." Regina told them sinking Killian's hope before he pushed it away to be replaced by determination he would stop at nothing till he had Emma safely back in his arms.

"What's the matter? What's happened?" Henry asked concerned as he looked at his angry grandpa who kept throwing Killian glares of utter hatred, upset grandma and Killian who still had tears running down his face though there was fear and anger flicking across his face and Henry knew instantly something had happened to his mum. "Mum. Where is she? Killian?"  
"She sacrificed herself for Regina lad, the darkness has taken them. I'm so sorry we wanted to tell you and now. Now I may never see them again." Killian said as he too a long drought of rum from his canteen.

"What's going on?" Belle asked worried for her friend.  
"I'd proposed to Emma earlier today and we were about to tell everyone earlier and, and she's nearly three months pregnant with twins. I'm sorry lad." Killian said looking to Henry sadly.  
"You're going to be my new dad?" Henry asked.   
"Aye." Killian said taking another shot of rum.  
"And I'm gonna have a new brother or sister?" Henry asked when Killian nodded again Henry smiles widely. "Cool. Now we just have to get mum back."

"Yes but we don't know how Henry." Regina told her son sadly.  
"What about the Apprentice surely he would be able to help." Henry tried and with that they all left for Gold's shop.

***

'I really could curse that blasted pirate sometimes.' Regina thought as they all ran on to the Main Street hoping they could stop Zelena in time as the green twister was getting closer. "Zelena!" Regina called out Zelena turned to face the group that ran towards her smirking. "Your too late sis, I'm going to Oz where you'll never get me or this baby." Zelena called happily thinking she'd won as she lowered the wand. "If there's one thing our family likes to do is exploit pain." Regina smirked as she took the wand off of her sister and forced her into Granny's with the rest of them.

"Do you think you can change it to take us to Emma?" Snow asked Regina as she held Neil close to her chest.  
"I can. I just need one of Emma's prized possessions and it'll lead us straight to her." Regina told them as she pulled Emma's baby blanket out of her bag. "Emma's baby blanket." Snow gasped. Regina threw her look and raised the wand ready to cast the spell only to be interrupted by three of the dwarves running into Granny's, Grumpy in the lead shouting twister. "We know we called it but you have to get out of here Grumpy." Snow told them as she bounced Neil up and down to soothe him. "No way sister Emma was one of us and we're sticking by you this time to get her back." Grumpy told her firmly glaring at her as if to dare her to try and stop them but Snow just smiled happily at her friends as Happy and Doc agreed with Grumpy's sentiments. "Though it is embarrassing missing all the adventures when people ask how was it and we tell them we weren't invited." Grumpy added grumpily. 

"Just be quite and hold on to something." Regina snapped as she waved the wand over Emma's baby blanket a couple of times, the blanket glowing a bright gold colour as the twister hit Granny's lifting it out of the ground and carried it away to Emma.


	3. Chapter Two, Love Reunited

Chapter Two, Love Reunited 

The group had been walking for what felt like hours while they searched for Emma but in actual fact was only half an hour when they heard Emma's voice just at the top of the hill. "Emma! Emma!" Killian shouted as he ran up the hill the others following after him. As he reached the hill he stopped in between two large stones his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the woman he loved. She was absolutely breath taking in that white dress and cloak, the dress showing off her slight baby bump, her porcelain skin and blonde hair glowing in the sunlight. It was than he noticed that her sea green eyes were blown wide with fear her body trembling like a leaf caught in high wind and a heart in her hand, which no doubt belonged to the red headed woman who stood in front of Emma. 

"Emma give her back her heart." Snow was exclaiming loudly but Emma didn't seem to hear her as her trembling worsened and she started mumbling to herself. "Regina use the dagger."  
"No!" Killian argued as he stepped closer to Emma so he was in between her and their family. "She needs to decide to do it herself. Emma love, you don't want to do this. Your stronger than the darkness, don't let it control you just give her back her heart." Emma turned to look at Killian at the sound of her voice. "I'm scared." She whispered sounding more terrified and vulnerable than her family had ever heard her and it broke their hearts.

"It's okay love," Killian smiled reassuringly as he stepped closer his arms held open ready for Emma to step into them. "I'm here. I'm here for you, the twins and Henry and I always will be. Just give her back her heart." Emma looked at Killian to her family and then back to Merida her eyes still cloudy with fear as she pushed the heart back into Merida's chest. "I'm sorry Merida." Emma whispered as she practically fell into Killian's open arms. "I've got you Emma I've got you." Killian said holding her tight to him as the woman now known as Merida fled. "Shh. It's alright love I've got you and I'm never letting you go again." Killian said as he kissed her forehead trying to soothe her as she was still mumbling under her breath. "Mum?" Henry asked concerned. "Are you alright?"  
"She'll be fine lad." Killian assured him as Emma started to calm down.

"I'm okay Henry." Emma said sounding extremely tired hugging her son to her as he joined in on the hug she and Killian were sharing. "The babies. Are they alright?" Killian asked concerned placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. Emma smiled up at her finance feeling more safe than she had for awhile relaxing into his strong arms and chest as she nodded her head. "They're fine." Killian's shoulders and back relaxed the tension immediately seeping out of them at her words. "Good." He said before kissing her passionately, just as the kiss was starting to turn more heated they were interrupted by David clearing his throat quite loudly and glaring at Killian as they pulled apart.

"Henry I want you to know that even though I'm having twins they will never be more important than you, you will never be second best. I will love and do love all three of you equally." Emma said earnestly trying to get Henry to believe her. "I promise you I will never abandon you in the sake of these two."  
"I know mum," Henry said smiling at her. "What's brought this on."  
"I just never want you to feel abandoned over another child like I have. I love you kid." Emma said softly tears running down her face. Killian held her tightly to him a scowl sketched on his face as he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Emma what are you talking about?" Regina asked confused.  
"When I was three I was adopted by a family the Swans, I was with them for nearly three years it was the longest I'd ever been with a family and I was so happy I thought I had a mum and dad, but when I was five they had a baby of their own and tossed me back into the foster care without a backwards glance, their excuse was they didn't want or need me anymore as they now had a baby of their own." Emma said her voice breaking as she sobbed into Killian's chest. "Oh Emma." Snow breathed her heart breaking for her daughter as tears rolled down her cheeks. "That's why you were so scared when I was pregnant with Neil and why you were so distant at first." She gasped as suddenly realised what was wrong with her daughter. Emma nodded her head but didn't remove it from Killian's chest instead she clutched at his leather lapels as she breathed in his unique sent. 

"I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was so scared you'd abandon me like everyone else. I'm always second best, when someone else comes along I'm tossed aside like yesterday's news. But Killian made me see that you wouldn't do that to me that you guys still loved me too, that I could be put first and was deserving of everyone's time and love."  
"And I stand by what I said love. I'll always put you first. Always be there for you I'm not leaving you not now not ever." Killian said as he kissed her forehead holding her closer to him. "You, Henry and the twins are my life and I'm not letting anyone of you go."

"I see how good you are for my daughter Killian and I happily give you my blessing." David said as he wiped the tears of his cheeks and then Emma's as she hugged her father thanking him silently shocking Jim slightly but he didn't show it instead he just held her. "But," he said sternly. "If you hurt or my grandchildren I'll run you through with my sword. Understood?"  
"Aye, perfectly." Killian agreed taking Emma's hand in his.

"Regina I want you to have this." Emma said handing her the Dark One dagger. "Are you serious?" Regina asked incredulously.  
"I saved you. Now save me. And if you can't save me do what no one else will willingly do, your the only one who'll look past their feelings and do what must be done and destroy me."  
"Emma no." Killian tried to stop her but she handed Regina the dagger. "It won't come to that mum." Henry said as he hugged her.  
"I know Henry." Emma said into his hair but didn't back down. "So are you all gonna tell me how you got here?" Emma asked looking around at them all. "It might be easier to show you love." Killian said as held our his hand smiling happily for the first time since she was reborn as the Dark One Emma took his hand looking up at him lovingly and Killian just couldn't resist the temptation to not kiss her. It was chaste but it showed all the love, admiration and longing they had for each other as he led her back down the hill mindful of their children growing in her stomach. 

"You..brought Granny's?" Emma asked confused as they entered the clearing where Granny's was standing right in the middle of it. Granny came out shouting the backup generator was working but the fryers weren't. "And Granny. And Leroy, Doc, Happy and Belle." Emma gasped shocked as said people came out of Granny's Leroy moaning about food and Belle running over shouting Emma's name holding a glass bell jar with a rose in it. Emma looked up at Killian feeling very overwhelmed. "There's no shortage of the people who want to help you Emma." Snow told her daughter. Killian wrapped her in his arms around her waist as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck which always made her relax, just as she was about to say something they heard hooves hitting the dirt road and horses whinnies in the distant to the left of them. "What now?" Leroy grumbled.

"Stand back." Emma told Henry as he went to step forward as a dozen men came riding towards them Regina put her arm out to stop Henry getting any closer. "Who are you and what do you want?" Killian asked standing slightly in front of Emma his Irish accent thick with his suspicion. "I'm King Arthur of Camelot." The man at the front answered. "We've come to find you."  
"Find us?" Killian asked suspiciously. Instead of answering Arthur looks to one of his knights who had garnered his attention. "My Lord, they think their arrival is a surprise."  
"You were expecting us." Snow stated confused as she too came and stood beside Emma. "It was Merlin." Arthur answered. "He prophesied your coming here a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things." Emma stepped forward slight confusion on her face Killian reluctantly letting go of her hand but stayed close behind her his hand on his sword ready to defend her at any cost. "Merlin. Where is he?" She asked. "We were told that he's been missing."

"For years. Yes." Arthur answered looking down at the pregnant woman before him a glint coming into his eye that Killian and David didn't like one bit. "But not for much longer because according to his prophecy, you're destined to reunite him with us. Now, then, if you'll all follow me..."  
"Where?" David asked as he came to stand next to his wife though kept a close eye on his daughter. "Why, Camelot of course." Arthur replied a smirk on his face as he started to turn his horse around. Regina went inside to grab her sister Zelena who'd failed to come out when the rest did and baby Neil passing him to Snow and followed Arthur and his Knights to Camelot. As they reached the bridge fanfares started to play to signal that the King had returned with his guests as the large gates were opened. Killian linked his fingers with Emma smiling lovingly down at her as she smiled lovingly up at him. He had a plan that he would speak to King Arthur about, about allowing them to get married within his castle. He looked down at Emma and knew this is exactly what he wanted to give her, a Royal Ball wedding and that was exactly what she was going to get.


	4. Chapter Three, The Wedding

Chapter Three, The Wedding

"Now," Arthur said once they'd arrived in the Great Hall. "There will be a feast at seven followed by a ball tonight in you honour. These servants will show to your rooms where you'll find clothes for you all." Arthur said smiling at them all as he motioned for the servants to lead them to their rooms. "I'll join you in a bit love," Killian said as he kissed her softly on the forehead. "I just need to speak to King Arthur." Looking curiously at him Emma let it go and kissed his cheek as she went with everyone to their rooms, she knew if it was important Killian would tell her. After watching her go safely talking away to Henry, Killian turned towards Arthur the smile still playing on his lips. "King Arthur. May I speak to you?" Killian asked courteously.

"What can I do for you-?" Arthur asked leaving the end hanging in the air. "Killian. Killian Jones. I was wondering if I could ask for your permission to marry my true love, fiancée Emma. She's the daughter of Prince David and Snow White, but because of the curse she never got to grow up in this world-" Killian said but was interrupted by Arthur. "So you want to give her the Royal wedding ball she would have had if she grew up here." Arthur said smiling at the man before him. "Aye." Killian agreed nodding his head. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder a smile spreading across his face but Killian noticed it didn't reach his eyes but didn't mention it for now. "But of course. The things we do for our true love. Not a problem once you've finalised the plans it'll be set in place for you. We can hold it two days from if you'd like to give you time to finalise everything and for the servants to get everything set up." Arthur asked.

"Thank you Sire." Killian said happily as he bowed to the King before being led to where his swan was waiting for him. He was glad to get away from Arthur, though he agreed to let them have the wedding here there was some thing about him that didn't sit well with Killian. 

Entering the room Killian smiled as he watched Emma holding her brother Neal bouncing him up and down slightly to soothe him. He noticed that everyone was dressed in clothes given to them by Queen Guinevere and King Arthur. Snow was dressed in a light yellow coloured gown with bell shaped sleeves a few jewels covered the bodice of the dress whereas David was dressed in a white slacks, a white button down top with a light yellow vest over the top and brown boots. Henry and Robin were dressed similarly to David but Henry had a beige vest and slacks and black shoes. Whereas, Robin had the same white shirt on but had brown slacks and boots on but no vest. Regina who stood next to Robin was dressed in a scarlet red dress which was similar to what the Ladies of the Court were wearing. But what caught his eye was Emma and he couldn't help his mouth dropping open in awe. 

She was dressed in a dress the colour of the purest white he'd ever seen that showed off her womanly curves and her baby bump where their two children were growing, the sleeves of the dress were tear shaped ending past her hands. "You look wonderful love." Killian said from the doorway, his voice filled with love, longing and lust making Emma jump slightly. She turned from Henry a slight blush on her cheeks her green eyes darkening with lust as she took in Killian's attire and Killian couldn't help but smirk glad he'd went to their room to change first.  

He was dressed similarly to what he usually wore but he had a dark navy blue shirt on that was almost black the top couple of buttons left open exposing the top half of his chest, a long black coat and black slacks topped with navy boots the same shade as his shirt and a silver vest. "Is everything alright Killian?" Emma asked curiously but he could detect a hint of concern in her voice. Immediately Killian moved across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close so her chest pressed against his and kissed her on the lips deeply and longing as she tangled her fingers in his hair at the base of his neck. "Aye love. How would you feel about getting married here? I plan to give you the wedding ball you would have got if we're in the Enchanted Forest, I've asked Arthur and he'll have everything planned and the wedding will be in two days. I'm sorry I should have asked you love but I wanted to surprise you." Emma placed a finger on his lips stopping him as she smiled gently at him, her other hand cupped his face as she stroked the scar just under his eye. 

"It's fine Killian. Actually it's more than fine thank you." Emma said smiling happily as she kissed him on the lips. "But as we can't have the Jolly how about the colours for the wedding be yellow and navy?" Killian's eyes widened as he looked at the women he loved more than anything, for than his ship. "Really love?" Emma nodded her head looking at him unsurely. "Yea if you want to. Your doing all of this for me I want it to be special for you, I know how much you miss the Jolly so I thought maybe the colours would be like having her with you." Killian kissed her passionately and deeply his earlier feeling increasing tenfold. "It will be special for me love. I'm getting married to you am I not?" Killian asked smirking when a blush spread across Emma's cheeks. "But, thank you my love." Killian said sincerely placing another kiss to her lips.

"Mum, Dad you do know the colours represent both of you as well as the Jolly right?" Henry asked as he hugged both of them. Killian and Emma froze when they heard Henry call Killian 'Dad'. "Did you just call me 'dad' Lad?" He asked his sea blue eyes shinning brighter with his unshed tears. "Yea. You are marrying my mum and your giving me two new siblings and your also ready to hear it now." Henry said as he looked at him smiling cheekily. Laughing Killian ruffled Henry's hair as he held his small family close to him. "Congratulations you two." Snow beamed tears running down her face she hugged her daughter and soon-to-be son in law. "There's so much to do and so little time. I'll go find the servants who'll be setting everything up so they know the colour scheme. I'll be back in time to get ready for the ball tonight." Snow shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the room leaving her bewildered and laughing family behind.

"Congratulations Emma." David said as he hugged his daughter though he was glaring at Killian over her shoulder. "You best look after my daughter pirate or you'll have me to deal with." David said sternly.  
"I will mate don't worry about that. Though if I do somehow hurt my swan, I'll place myself at your mercy." Killian said serious for once. "Robin mate, Henry will you both of you be my best man?"  
"I'd be honoured." Robin smiled as he clapped Killian on the shoulder and hugged Emma before going back to Regina and wrapping arm around her waist. 

"Really dad?" Henry asked shocked. Killian smiled down at the boy who he always saw as a son to him he placed his hand and hook on Henry's shoulders as he looked in the boys eyes. "Of course Henry I've always seen you as a son I love you and want you to be apart of it too." Henry surged forward and hugged Killian tightly around the waist Killian doing the same to him. "I'm not trying to replace your father lad." He assured as he rested his cheek on Henry's head. Henry has grown a lot in the last few weeks the thirteen going on fourteen year old was a little bit taller than Emma and the same height as Snow and Regina but not as tall as Killian, Robin and David. "I know." Was all Henry said from within his dad's arms.

***

It was only a couple of minutes until the Ball started and everyone had made their way down to the Ball already except for Emma and Snow who was fussing over her daughter and how tired and sickly she looked. "You ready Emma?" Snow asked her daughter as she placed the flower diadem on Emma head and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Yea. I just wish these two would settle down." Emma said tiredly as she rubbed her stomach she has turned three months pregnant today and her stomach seemed to have grown rapidly throughout the day or over night and she never noticed. 

"If you're too tired Emma I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you skipped the ball." Snow said worriedly looking over her daughter in concern. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds Emma slowly let it out as she shook her head. "No, mum I'll be fine." Emma said standing from her seat and smoothing out any creases, Snow didn't look sure but reluctantly let it go as Henry came into the room. "Grandpa said its time to go." Henry said as he came into the room looking up at his mother his jaw dropped open in shock. 

"Mum you...you look wonderful." Henry gasped. "Dad will love you mum. He said he'll be waiting for you in the Hall at the bottom of the stairs along with Grandpa." Henry told his mother and Grandmother as he hugged Emma. "Thanks kid, why don't you run on a head we'll be out in a bit." Henry looked up at his mother startled searching her face to find out what was wrong with her. "I'm fine Henry, honest. I just need a moment." Emma smiled reassuringly at him. "Oh, and Henry?" Emma called before her son could leave the room. "Yeah?" Henry asked.  
"You look rather handsome. Like a Prince." Emma smiled as Henry beamed back at her and ran out of the room to catch up with his dad. 

Upon entering the large Great Hall decorated in all sorts of colours, tables lining one wall filled with all sorts of food and drinks, servants wandering the Hall handing out food and drink and a band against one wall playing a soft tune as Snow and Emma were greeted on the stairs by a man dressed in white and silver. Before they could get halfway down the Grand Staircase the man cleared his voice immediately grabbing everyone's attention his loud voice carrying across the Hall. "Introducing Lady Snow White and her daughter, Princess Emma." Snow led Emma slowly and regally down the steps to a round of applause but Emma had eyes for only one person; Killian, who stood regally in his black dark burgundy trimmed Prince attire which only brought out the colour of his eyes. 

Once she reached the bottom Killian bowed to her and held out his hand smirking as he saw some of the Knights looking at his swan with lust in their eyes that soon turned to jealousy as she soon bowed back to him and took his hand. Taking great pleasure in pulling his fiancée close he smirked to the Knights with a eyebrow raised. "You look ravishing tonight love." Killian commented as kissed the back of her hand and led her into the waltz like what they did in the enchanted forest. "I can't wait till we're alone in our quarters tonight." He whispered huskily against her ear his warm breath making her shiver in delight and anticipation.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Emma said slyly. "Though I'll hold you to that, Captain." Emma whispered in his ear as she leaned against him her lips dragging across his ear lobe so he could feel every syllable. "Bloody minx you are swan." Killian growled as subtly adjusted himself. "Can you wear your pirate outfit to the wedding Killian?" Emma asked completely changing the subject, she'd noticed her dad looking at them a little too intensely a suspicious glint shining in his eyes. 

"What? Why?" Killian asked startled completely thrown by the complete change in subject. "Because that's when I started having feelings for you back in the enchanted forest. I fell in love with the dashing rapscallion of a pirate, as you say." Emma said rolling her eyes but a grin was spread across her face so wide her cheeks hurt. "And the man underneath. You've made me my best self Killian and I want you as you on our wedding day, if you want to that is. Though I have to say the prince outfit does suit y-" she was cut off by Killian's lips descending on hers kissing her passionately as he held her close. "Aye love. I'd like that." He said breathlessly as they rested their foreheads against each other completely forgetting about the dance and the people around them. 

"I knew that's when you fell for me love," he smirked as he held her against him much like he did in the Giants lair. "I knew you couldn't resist my handsomeness." He continued to smirk even when whacked him on the shoulder. "Though I too fell for you in the enchanted forest, as soon as I saw you after you pulled me out from under the corpses I knew I loved you, I knew I always would be. Why the tears love?" He asked concerned as he wiped away the tears afraid he'd upset her or gone to far. "It's fine. I'm fine stupid hormones." Emma sighed aggravated. "I love you Killian." Emma said kissing his face repeatedly Killian laughed joyously -a sound Emma swore she elicited more from him in the future. "And I you swan." Killian replied lovingly as he returned the favour causing her to giggle attracting attention towards them but neither cared.

Their happy bubble came crashing down when Sir Percival drew his sword on Regina and went to kill her but was pushed back by Robin who tackled Percival to the ground stabbing him with his own sword. Killian pushed Emma behind him and ushered Henry to them as he pulled out his own sword ready to protect his family as David did the same standing in front of Snow and Leroy standing in front of Belle with a carving knife in hand. "Robin? Robin!?" Regina called her voice high with panic as Robin collapsed the left side of his white shirt turning red with blood, she raced over to him placing his head in her lap as she tried to get him to stay awake.

"Take him into the nearest room!" Arthur ordered two of his guards as they picked up Robin and carried him to the nearest room placing him on the table once David and Killian had cleared it. "I'm so sorry about Robin. I don't know what came over Sir Percival he was always such a compassionate Knight." Arthur sighed as he toon his leave with his guards. Regina's hand glowed purple as she waved her hand over Robin a couple of times but growled angrily as it didn't work. "Pass me the sword." Regina snapped holding out her hand though she didn't take her eyes off of Robin, Snow quickly handed her the sword that she'd brought with them just in case. 

"I can't heal him. The swords been enchanted to kill me so my magic won't woke on Robin." Regina cried dropping the sword. "Emma. Emma you can heal him please." Regina begged.  
"Are you out of your mind?!" David cried. "You know Emma can't use it!"  
"And she's been feeling really exhausted today Regina, she might collapse or worse lose one of the babies." Snow said desperately but it seemed the only person who heard her was Killian and he pulled Emma closer to him vehemently denying her from helping no matter how much he wanted to save his friend he would not risk the lives of his swan or his children. 

"Emma please." Regina begged ignoring everyone else. "I could use the dagger to make you do this but I'm not. I'm asking you." Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw how desperate she was to save Robin and she knew if she was in Regina's shoes she'd do exactly the same thing. "Okay. I'll try." She agreed stepping out of Killian's arms though he tried to hold her back. As she raised her hand a voice, an annoying high pitched voice that she hadn't heard since before Killian arrived sounded from behind her parents. "Attagirl."  
"What're you doing here?" Emma exclaimed her eyes wide in fear.  
"I've told you - I'm here to help you embrace the Darkness." Rumplestiltskin told her a wicked glean in his eye.

"I'm not. I'm not going to embrace the Darkness." Emma almost shouted stumbling back slightly as if she'd been struck. "Emma, who are you talking to?" Killian asked concerned his sea blue eyes clouding to a stormy blue as he looked from his terrified love to the empty chair. "No one." Emma said sharply as she glared at the chair taking a couple of steps closer to it. "This is too much for her." Killian exclaimed his pitch raising in panic.  
"I'm fine. I can do this." Emma said vaguely, but it was like she wasn't really there.

"Not yet, Dearie." Rumplestiltskin told her. "First, you must take a price for the magic."  
"I won't take one to save somebody." Emma argued.  
"Well, sorry, Dearie, but these are the rules." Rumplestiltskin laughed. "I didn't make them up. There has to be a price."  
"Fine." She said reluctantly. "I'll do it, I'm the Saviour." Rumplestiltskin laughed.  
"It doesn't work that way. She asked for the magic she has to pay it or -"  
"Or what? Or what? Tell me!" Emma snapped.  
"Or you'll lose one of your babies growing in your belly." Rumplestiltskin laughed cruelly as Emma stumbled back arms wrapped around her stomach.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. No! I won't lose them I won't lose my babies!" Emma sobbed arms still wrapped protectively around her stomach as she stumbled backwards away from Rumplestiltskin, Killian catching her before she could fall. "Emma? Emma, love what's wrong with the babies?" Killian asked frantically sharing a worried look with Snow, David and Regina. "There must be some other way to save Robin. 

There has to be. I won't sacrifice one of my children I won't." Emma sobbed her eyes darting around the room frantically in search of a clue as to how else save Robin. "Emma love, who told you that?" Killian asked he rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm her. "Magic always comes with a price. Regina asked for the magic she has to pay it or I'll lose a baby. I'm sorry Killian I'm sorry." She cried holding tight to his jacket as she sobbed into his chest. "Who told you that Em?" David asked concerned.

"He did." Emma whispered pointing to the chair where Rumplestiltskin sat smirking evilly at her.  
"Rumplestiltskin." Regina breathed in recognition her eyes widening as she realised Emma's strange behaviour. "What's the bloody crocodile got to do with this?" Killian growled angrily as he tried to calm his swan down. "Emma must be seeing him that's who she was arguing with." Regina told them. "Snow pass me Robin's sword he killed Percival as he was stabbed. If Emma uses his blood in the spell it'll be like paying the price and should work so she won't lose the babies but we have to hurry." Regina said frantically as she looked at Robin's chest falling shallowly. "And if it doesn't?" David asked.

"I'll mix my blood with Percival first so I'll be paying the price with some of my blood as well that should satisfy the magic. Emma, while David holds the swords together over Robin's wound I'll drop three drops of my blood onto the swords and then you'll need to do the spell, but we need to hurry." Regina explained hurriedly.  
"I won't lose my babies?" Emma asked as she wiped the tears from her face, her voice small and shaken sounding so much like the lost little girl she rarely felt at times. "No," Regina shook her head. "I'm paying the price with blood and Percival paid it with his life, by using the two swords and my blood it'll be like he died to save Robin. Do you understand?" Emma nodded head, Regina had dropped three drops of blood and stepped back as David held the swords over the wound. Lifting her golden glowing hands Emma stepped closer to Robin waving her hand over the joined swords three times as she was instructed before waving it over Robin until the wound was fully healed. 

"Robin." Regina gasped relived as Robin gasped in deep lung fills of air. "Thank you Emma." She said gratefully though she didn't look up from where she was gazing down at Robin stroking his hair. Grasping the lapels of Killian's jacket Emma kissed him passionately which he was only to happy to return relieved that nothing had happened to their friend or to either one of their babies. The kiss would have turned more heated as they poured all of their feelings into the kiss but Emma fell as her legs gave out on her almost collapsing on to the hard floor of Killian didn't have his arms wrapped around her. "Emma are you alright?" Killian asked concerned as she was barely able to keep her eyes open. "I'm fine just feeling a little woozy I think I'll go lay down for a while." She said her words slurring together as she thought to stay conscious. 

Without another word Killian picked her up bridal style mindful of his hook Killian left the room taking her to their own so she could rest. "I'll have Doc come and check her and the babies over." David called after them concerned for his daughter and grandchildren. "Aye, thanks mate." Killian called over his shoulder as they left the room not stopping for anybody, not even the Queen as he made his way quickly to his room as Emma had lost the battle and slumped unconscious in his arms.

It had been two days since Robin had been attacked while saving Regina and he had made a full recovery thanks to Emma. Doc and checked over Emma while she was unconscious and when she had regained consciousness and her and both of the babies were in full health to the delight of Emma and Killian who were getting married later that afternoon. Emma had collapsed due to exhaustion but that didn't stop everyone from worrying due to the conversation Emma had had with Rumplestiltskin, but their fears were put at ease due to Doc hearing two healthy strong heartbeats coming from her stomach. Emma remembered what Killian had told her the day before once she came around and Doc had finished checking her over, though Killian did get Regina to perform a detection spell to see if everything truly was okay with Emma and their growing children.

'They're strong. Survivors like their parents.' Killian told her kissing her forehead she laid in bed. 'But you are on bed rest until tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Everything is in hand for the wedding you don't need to worry yourself love you just need to look after yourself and out babies.' He told her sternly his eyes glinting at her told her he would not argue over this. But the heat was taken out of his words slightly as he gently caressed her stomach as he held her close her head resting on his chest and his cheek on her head almost buried in her long blonde hair. "I meant what I said you're my happy ending, my True Love. You and out three children and I will not lose you swan, I love you."  
"I love you too." Emma replied sleepily as she snuggled further into his warmth. "Sleep love," Killian told her placing a kiss to her hair. "I'll be here when you awake.' 

"Emma?! Emma?!" Snow called pulling her daughter out of her day dream. "You're all done." She smiled lovingly at her daughter after placing the tiara on her head as Emma smiled sheepishly at her. "Thanks mum." Emma gasped her eyes filling with tears as she took in her appearance in shock she couldn't believe it was truly her. Her mother had done her hair up into an elegant updo much like how her hair was when she and Killian went back in time to the Enchanted Forest, she had very light make up on that made her green eyes pop, but it was the dress that Emma loved. 

The dress was in an elegantly flowing ball gown with a sweetheart neckline in sea blue the exact colour of Killian's eyes. The back of the dress was done in chiffon ruffled that led into a train. There was gold and silver patterns on the dress in a shape of a flower much like their family crest covering the dress from the bottom of the dress up to the bodice, the patterns also reminded her of her best friend Elsa. Finally she had on sea blue slippers under the dress, she loved the dress and felt like a Princess she just hoped Killian would like it.

"You look beautiful Emma." Snow told her daughter her eyes filling with tears but there was a happy smile on her face as she smiles proudly at her daughter. "Killian will love it." She reassured as she passed her, her bouquet of pink flowers, her Killian had decided to change the flowers to these lovely pink ones they found in a meadow this morning when Killian took her riding to a meadow to get her mind of Rumplestiltskin, though they had to sneak out with the help of Henry. Her mother was dressed in a lovely blue dress slightly lighter than Emma's own dress that went down to the floor in a small ball gown, Regina was dressed in a dress similar to Snow's but it was dark blue almost navy like the wedding colours but was A-line and had long tear shaped sleeves, and finally Belle, she was wearing in a yellow ball gown with her hair half up half down.

"Are you ready?" Belle asked excitedly as they made their way to anti chamber just off of the Great Hall where David, Robin and Henry were waiting for them, Robin would be leading in Regina, Henry with his grandmother and Belle on her own as David wanted to walk his daughter down the aisle. Killian was already in the Great Hall. "I am." Emma says just as excited a wide grin on her face as she entered the chamber first stopping the conversation David, Henry and Robin were having. "Emma," David breathed seeing his happy smiling daughter she was breath taking in her beauty the setting sun catching on her golden locks making it seem as if she was glowing. "You look beautiful." He was in dressed in clothes similar to what he wore in the Enchanted Forest, Henry wearing a Prince outfit in a dark sea blue though Emma could tell he'd added to it making it seem more like a pirate prince and Robin was wearing clothes similar to what he wore at the Ball.

"You look like a Princess mum." Henry beamed as he hugged her tightly. Emma choked on her laugh trying not to let the tears full she would only let them full when she was saw Killian. "And you kid, look like a pirate prince." Emma laughed as Henry gave her a cheeky laugh and scratched behind his ear, like Killian does when he's nervous it embarrassed she realised. "That was the whole idea." Henry said shrugging his shoulders. "Excuse me." A servant called clearing his voice. "We're ready now." He said before leaving the room as the fanfares took up playing in the Great Hall. 

"Good luck Emma." Belle said hugging her friend before she left the room followed by Robin and Regina and then Henry and Snow until she was left in the chamber with her father. "Are you nervous?" David asked her as he held out his arm as the doors were opened by two guards. "No." Emma said shaking her head, it wasn't even a lie either truly didn't feel nervous like she thought she would, how could she, she was marrying the man she loved her true love. The music changed to a soft and gentle number as glided up the aisle holding onto her father's arm it was everything she dreamed off she didn't care about all the people standing as she made her away down the aisle all she cared about was the man who stood at the end of it under an arch away covered in pink roses. 

As she finally caught the eyes of her True Love dressed in his pirate gear in all black apart from the vest that was navy blue with black designs on it she let the tears fall. He stood staring at her hardly believing this day was real as the beautiful woman, his swan walked towards him she was breathtaking and the dress made her even more so, tears fell from his own eyes as he realised the dress was the same colour as his eyes. "You look beautiful swan." Killian complemented as he took her hands from her father and kissed her knuckles. Emma blushed as tears still fell from her eyes as they were no doubt falling from his.

David looked reluctant to let her go but he saw how much the pirate loved his daughter as he only had eyes for her and she for him as they wiped each other's tears away he finally moved away to join his wife, son and grandson. "We are gathered here today to join these two people; Captain Killian Jones and Princess Emma of Misthaven." The Priest called out his voice carrying across the Great Hall. "If anyone knows why these two should not be joined in marriage speak now or forever hold your piece." When no one spoke the Priest continued. 

"Do you Killian take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do swear to honour her, be forever truthful towards her, to never stray from her and to love and cherish her in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Killian agreed smiling happily at her as he placed his mother's ring on her finger that Liam always had before he died and gave it to him.  
"And do you Emma take Killian to he your lawfully wedded husband? Do swear to honour him, be forever truthful towards him, to never stray from him and to love and cherish him in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Emma agreed more tears slowly slipping down her face as she placed the wedding ring on Killian's right ring finger as he still had his hook.

"Now you must drink from this cup in the hopes that your marriage be as true and pure and strong as the water in this cup." The Priest said as handed Emma the wedding cup to drink from before she handed it to Killian to take a drink from before handing it back, before taking Emma's hand again as she held his hook in the other. "With this tie may it represent the strong bond that is between you," the priest said as he wrapped a silk wrap around their joined hands. "And for it never to be broken even in death for the two of you are more than man and woman your are True Love, Destined Lovers and Fated Lovers which means no matter what realm of universe or time you will always fall for one another. With this tie you are now man and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest finished as he wrapped it around their hands once more before removing it. 

Killian didn't need to be told twice as he pulled his swan into his arms and kissed her with everything he had as he dipped her back a bit so he could deepen the kiss, teeth, lips and tongues clashing as they rejoiced in finally being Mr and Mrs Jones. When they finally broke apart after a five minute furious make out session they rested their foreheads against each other breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes as everyone around them erupted into cheers, though they could hardly hear them as they only had eyes for each other wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter Four, You'll be in my heart

Chapter Four, You'll be in my heart

 

They had danced for hours at the Ball after they were married. Emma lost count the number of times she'd danced with her new husband. Husband. She couldn't get over that Killian Jones the once notorious pirate Captain Hook was now her husband, that she was now Emma Jones. Emma Jones, she liked that she thought with a wide smile spreading across her lips. She now had a wonderful husband who loved her so much that he'd follow her to end of the world or time. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of that when he told her during their first dance together. She never thought she would be loved so deeply and so truly by someone, never thought she'd be put first or that someone could not just look past the walls she put up but tear them down completely and make her feel safe.

 

She had an amazing son who was courageous and inspired hope and joy into everyone he met; parents that truly loved her and put her first even after all she put them through that she was still putting them through. A loyal friend in Regina who had no qualms in kicking her backside into gear, and two babies growing inside of her the second generation of true love, prove without a doubt that what she had with Killian was real, that he was her true destined fated love and she couldn't be happier than she was with the family that she had. The only thing that would make everything more happier more sweeter was finally getting the Darkness out of her.

 

She was brought back to earth with s bump by her father who she was supposed to be dancing with but had drifted into her thoughts causing her to stumble only for her father to catch her before she hurt herself. "Emma are you alright?" David asked her concerned as she was not herself. "I'm fine." Emma smiled at her father reassuringly. "I just got lost in my thoughts. You don't need to worry."

David looked at sceptically for a moment looking her over to make sure she wasn't lying to him. "Emma," he sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "You're my daughter. My only daughter and I'm always going to worry about you, as is your mother no matter how old you get. Even though you're not living with us anymore we still worry about you and there's nothing you could do to change that."

 

Emma smiled and hugged her dad tightly trying to hold back her tears if anyone saw them she'd just blame it on the hormones. "I know. I love you dad and mum. I know I don't say it often enough but I do."

"We know Emma." David replied his voice thick with emotion as he closed his eyes to hold back his own tears. "Could I have my wife back now Dave?" Killian asked clearing his voice from behind them. Emma turned around smiling happily at her pirate who had a smug look on his face and she just knew she kept repeating that she was his wife over and over in his mind much like she had done. Killian smiled lovingly at his swan as he wiped away her tears he couldn't get over how beautiful she was, she was like a siren with her beauty but she was so much more no words could ever describe her beauty. 

 

"Err." David cleared his throat suddenly feeling like the third wheel. "Of course." He handed Emma's hand over to Killian nodding his head at them. "Emma. Hook." He turned on his heel making a beeline for his wife who was standing off to the side talking to Belle and Granny a drink in one hand and holding their son in the other. "I think we just made your father very uncomfortable swan." Killian smirked as he watched David walk briskly away from them. Emma shrugged as she too watched her father. "He'll get over it. You know," Emma said slowly thumb gently rubbing over the scar under Killian's eye. "You're gonna have to stop calling me Swan. It's Mrs Jones now." Emma replied a smirk spreading across her lips as her eyes shone with love, laughter and adoration for the man before her.

 

"Aye love," Killian returned leaning slightly into her hand. "Mrs Killian Jones. Emma Jones I like the sound of that but, you'll always be My Swan." Time seemed to stop like they were the only two in the world as they leaned in and shared a slow but passionate kiss filled with all their love for each other making sure the other knew exactly how they felt. "What would you want?" Emma asked as they started a slow dance swaying softly in time to the music. "What?" Killian asked bewildered raising one of his eyebrows that made him look undeniably sexy in that moment in Emma's opinion as want for her husband curled low in her belly. "What would you like the twins to be? Two boys? Two girls? Or one of each?" Emma asked.

 

"Honestly love, I don't mind as long as both of them and you are healthy I wouldn't mind if we had two lads or two lasses or one of each." Killian told her as he snagged a quick kiss. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind either way really but, I have this feeling that we're going to have a little pirate prince and a little pirate princess." Emma said happily she felt Killian's hook slide down her waist to rest against the soft small swell of her stomach. "A mother's intuition." Killian stated happily as he pulled her closer. Emma rested her head on his chest closing her eyes as she hummed in agreement getting lost in the moment with her new husband.

 

They were standing near the drinks table Killian had his arms wrapped around her waist as she rested back against his chest. "What do you say we get out of here and go back to our room my love?" Killian asked his eyebrow cocked, his voice gruff with want his eyes darkening as he looked at his wife. "Oh, and why is that?" Emma teased though she knew exactly why as she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her, her thong was so damp but she loved teasing him as his eyes darkened further with want. 

 

"I think you know exactly why, love." Killian almost growled in her ear making her weak at the knees. "I want to see you out of that dress. I want to worship you my love and I fully intend to." Killian said in between the kisses he was bestowing on her neck, Emma bit her lip to stop the moans from tumbling out of her mouth like they wanted to, Killian smirked against her neck as he knew she was holding her moans in. "Killian stop." Emma said breathlessly she was so going to get him back for this. Giving in for now, Emma turned in Killian's arms wrapping her own around his neck as his pulled her closer to him. "Let's get out of here then, Captain." Emma whispered against his lips, her green eyes dark with desire for her husband peering up at him from under her hooded lids. 

 

Moaning under his breath Killian rested his head against Emma's his eyes closed as he took in deep breaths to try and get some semblance of control. "Say that again Swan." He hissed his blue eyes also dark with desire for his wife, an adoring smile spread across his face as Emma giggled. "It's Jones now. And I want you to take me to our room, Captain." Emma said breathlessly.

"As you wish my love," Killian said as he swept her off her feet, literally, holding her bridal style. "And you'll always me my Swan, my love." Killian says his voice husky sending shivers down Emma's spine.

 

Just as they were about to leave the Great Hall they were stopped by David. "Emma, Hook... I mean Killian, where are you going?" Emma looked up at Killian biting her lip, she smirked inward as Killian's eyes darkened further as she knew how that affected him. 'Pay back.' Emma thought smirking at him. Killian raised his eyebrow with a look saying she'd pay for that biting her lip again this time not intentional but in anticipation, she turned back back to her father. "I'm really tired so we're going back to our rooms." Emma told her father.

 

"Are you okay? Are my grandchildren okay?" David asked concerned.

"We're all find dad I'm just tired." Emma assured, she wasn't really lying she was feeling sort of tired but all she could feel was how much she wanted her husband. "Well, good. Goodnight sweetheart, get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let your mother and Henry know where you've gone and make sure he doesn't stay up too much. Make sure gets some sleep Killian." 

"Don't worry mate, I will." Killian assured before he left the room trying not to look like they were in a rush. 

 

\------Line break--------------------

 

"I'm so glad I've got you alone now love." Killian said as he shifted Emma in his arms as he pushed her against the door as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted his hips against hers causing her to moan aloud as she clutched his shoulders her head thrown back against the door exposing her neck to Killian who wasted no time in kissing, sucking and biting at her neck. "I'd...I'd love to see you get me out of this dress." Emma panted, her hair had come down out of the updo it was in for the wedding and the flowered tiara had fallen to the floor at some point as they made their way to the bed, even though they kissing rather passionately as Emma stripped him out of his pirate garb Killian had gently lowered her to the bed and put all his weight on to his arms as he kissed and ran his hands over her body so no weight was on her stomach.

 

"Oh, is that a challenge love? You know how I love a challenge! Turn around!" Killian practically growled as he helped her turn around he mad quick work with the lace ties at the back of the dress considering he only had one hand and it only made Emma more excited for what was to come as she could feel her thong getting more and more wet, though she had a sneaking suspicion it did so fast so she wasn't on her stomach too long which only made her love him and want him more. Once finished Killian helped her turn back over as he got off the bed and held out his hand for her to take.

 

Once she was standing he used both his hand and hook to carefully pull the dress down kissing every bit of skin as it was revealed to him starting at the swell of her breasts which were more fuller due to the pregnancy, he just loved seeing his wife glowing and swelling with their children, reaching round he undid the last tie and the dress slipped off of her and to the floor. Getting on his knees Killian kissed her stomach that has a small bump to it where their children grew he made extra attention there as he kissed and ran his hand and hook all over her stomach as if hoping to feel something but it was too early yet she was just leaving the first trimester. 

 

After a while Killian moved his hands lower pulling down her thong smirking at how wet it was his Swan was completely soaked. Emma cried out as he rubbed her clit between his finger rolling and pinching it driving her wild as his lips followed the same path. "Aaaahhh....please Killian. Aaaaah." Emma screamed as he lapped at her juices that were flowing out of her and down her thighs before thrusting his tongue into her a couple of times as he continued to rub her clit in time with his fast thrusts of his tongue. "Mmmm!" Killian groaned closing his eyes as he lapped at juices sending vibrations through Emma causing her to cry out. "Your so wet for me Swan. So ready for me." Killian said as pulled back and thrusted two fingers inside of her as he rubbed clit with the blunt side of his hook.

 

"I bet you've been ready and waiting for me to have you all day haven't you? Thinking about how I'd have you, how hard and fast. How I'd make love to you not stopping. You were a naughty girl teasing me in front of your father Swan." Killian groaned he loved seeing her like this with her hands twined in his hair, her head thrown back as she moaned and thrusted herself on to his fingers. "Yes Captain I've wanted you all day." Emma mewed as he thrusted his fingers faster and harder into her hitting her G spot. "Maybe I should punish you for teasing me in front of your father." Killian growled before he lunged forward and sucked at her clit Emma crying out as her hips moved against his face her hands holding his face against her. "I'm....I'm gonna cum!" Emma screamed.

"Come for me baby." Killian moaned pulling back slightly his breath hot against her swollen clit. 

 

"KILLIAN!!!" Emma screamed as she came Killian licked up her juices and cleaned off his fingers as he stood back up wrapping his arms around Emma as she panted against his chest his face glistening with her juices as some was in his scruff. "Are you alright my love?" Killian asked kissing her head Emma nodded against his chest as she catched her breath looking down at her he could see her green eyes were still dark with desire which made his cock grow larger and twitch poking her in the stomach through his slacks straining against them. 

 

Pushing them down Emma couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks as she noticed he'd gone commando under the slacks, looking into the eyes of the man she loved she gripped his manhood and pumped him a few times. Killian groaned and rested his head against Emma's shoulder kissing her sweet spot on her neck as he slipped his hand down and rubbed her folds feeling how wet she was already, eliciting a sweet moans from her lips her hand stuttering slightly. "My love, your going to have to stop or I won't last." Killian moaned hotly against her neck. Letting go of him Emma threw her head back screaming in ecstasy as Killian continued to thrust two fingers inside of her hard and fast his thumb rubbing against her clit. 

 

"Please....please Killian I.... aaah... I need you.... Aaah!" Emma moaned thrusting her hips down against his hand. "Need me where love?" Killian growled, as he sucked gently on her nipples as he knew they have been rather sensitive since she fell pregnant, he loved making his Swan come undone his pride swelling as he was the only one who could fully obliterate all of her walls. "Please... please Captain I need you inside of me....Now!" Emma practically sobbed as she came for a second time with him just using his fingers. Unable to resist her when she called him Captain Killian removed his fingers and thrust into her hard causing her to cry out placing his fingers near her lips Emma took them into her mouth at the silent command moaning around his fingers as she sucked them clean. 

 

Carefully using his hook Killian wrapped it around her ankle placing it over her shoulder as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. Groaning as he sunk in deeper Killian looked down at his wife who was writhing beneath him on the bed her blonde hair strewn around her on the pillow like a golden halo. "Harder. Faster." Emma moaned when she felt him slow down only grinding his hips against hers. 

 

Straining slightly at urge to do as she asked Killian couldn't help look at her concerned as he placed his hand on her growing stomach. "I'm fine Killian and so are the babies, you haven't hurt us and not will you. But please." Emma begged as she opened her eyes, her green eyes reassuring him, soothing him of his fear of his worry nodding his head he placed a kiss to her stomach and then to her lips, kissing her passionately as he pulled all the way out only the tip still inside her before he thrusted all the way back in just like she asked. 

 

The room was filled with their moans and groans and the creaking of the bed as it banged against the wall, the air filled with the smell of sex and sweat. It didn't take long before Emma was on the edge again for the third time that night Killian not far behind her. "Come for me love." Killian moaned his thrusts losing their rhythm as he was close to the edge but wanted Emma to finish first, it didn't take much longer as at those words Emma fell off the edge screaming his name so loud that anyone walking past their room would certainly know what they were up to. Groaning as her already tight walls clenched tightly against his member Killian thrust twice more before spilling inside of her before collapsing beside her panting for breath.

 

"Are you okay love?" Killian asked taking off his hook and pulling the covers over them as he pulled her into him spooning behind her as he placed his hand against her stomach kissing her hair. "Yes... that was amazing." Emma panted as she snuggled into him kissing the underside of his jaw. "Get some sleep love." Killian said kissing her temple but he couldn't stop the smirk spreading across his face even if he wanted to. 

 

"Don't go inflating your ego Killian." Emma chastised sleepily.

"I don't need to love," he smirked pulling her closer. "You do that for me." He kissed her neck laughing when she slapped him on the arm. Shaking her head at him Emma closed her eyes a smile upon her face as she drifted off. "Goodnight Killian. I love you."

"Goodnight love, and I love you too." Killian said sweetly as he too followed his wife into the land of dreams.

 

\-----Line Break----------------------

 

It was a week later and they still seemed no closer to finding out how to free Merlin from his tree prison. David had returned from his quest with Arthur he'd gone to find the Magical Toadstool and had come back unsuccessful and now Belle, Snow, Robin, David and Regina were trying to find another way to free him. 

 

Henry was off with a girl he'd met at the Ball Violet they'd taken to meeting up on a regular basis as Violet taught him about riding and Henry taught her about his world. The dwarves were off somewhere doing their own thing, Granny was looking after Neal and Zelena was sitting in the corner of the make sift library/potion lab sulking and refusing to help as she was still mute thanks to Regina when Killian came running into the room.

 

"Ahh so nice of you to join us Captain Guyliner." Regina sneered not looking up from the book she was reading. "Finally finished making tacos with Emma? She's already pregnant she can't get pregnant again."

"Stop Regina just stop." David groaned traumatised his head on his hands. "I don't want to hear that about my little girl." He groaned though he did look up to glare at Killian.

"No, I've been looking for Emma. Though we haven't got much sleep the last week, if you know what I mean." Killian smirked at David as he groaned putting his head in his hands again mumbling under his breath. "And I'm fully much aware that she's with child." Killian said almost proudly before a look of concern crossed his face, his eyebrows drawing together. "You haven't seen her have you?" He asked the room at large.

 

"I though she was with you?" Belle asked concerned for her friend.

"Aye, she was. She wasn't feeling too well this morning so I told her to stay in bed while I took Henry to the young Lady Violet's but when I returned she wasn't there I've been searching ever since." Killian admitted. 

"Well, she can't have gotten far." Snow said smiling up at her son-in-law she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her don't worry. Have you tried the Courtyard with the fountain? 

 

Emma was sitting there a few days ago when she was feeling unwell she told me as she can't sit at the docks and look out at the sea, it was the next best thing. David and I will help you look."

"Thank you your Highness." Killian said gratefully before high tailing it out of the room to the Courtyard. "That pirate definitely has it bad." Regina smirked returning to her book sighing at her now friend Snow and David left in search of their daughter.

 

Finally reaching the Courtyard after getting lost and having to be directed by a servant, Killian saw Emma sitting on a stone bench her arms wrapped around her stomach as she looked down at it softly her eyes shining with love as she rubbed circles on it, which Killian noticed is what they do if the twins are unsettled. Her lips were moving but he was too far away to hear what she was saying. As he got closer the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard in his three hundred years of life escaped his wife's lips as she sang to their children, and he wasn't just saying that because she was his wife. 

 

As he got nearer waking softly so he didn't startle her he could finally make out the words to the song she was singing, it wasn't like any song he'd ever heard it must have been from her realm, she was always quoting something to tease him as he never knew what she was saying. He was drawn in by her whimsical voice as she softly sang to their children and he couldn't help but think it was also directed at him. He didn't know his Swan could sing she was just full of surprises. Smiling he sat on a bench just behind her and listened to the words.

 

'Come, stop your crying, it will be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry.

 

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry...

 

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forevermore.....

 

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

 

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just can't trust what they can't explain 

 

I know we're different, but deep inside us 

You're not that different at all

 

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on 

Now and forevermore 

 

Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know

We need each other, to have to hope

They'll see in time

I know 

 

When destiny calls you, we much be strong 

I meant I'll be with you, but you gotta hold on 

They'll see in time, I know 

We show them together 

 

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there for this day on 

Now and forever

You'll be in my heart 

No matter what they say

 

I'll be with you

You'll be here in my heart

You'll be there 

Always, always 

 

I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always

Always and always 

 

Just look over your shoulder 

Just look over your shoulder 

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there, Always.' Emma finished softly Killian stood up wiping the tears as he made his way over to Emma.

 

"That was beautiful my love." Killian said softly, his voice gruff from his tears. Emma gasped jumping up startled she immediately regretted it as she became dizzy and lost her balance as she closed her eyes she expected to meet the hard floor but warm muscular arms caught her and pulled her into her arms and sat her in his lap as he sat on the bench she just vacated. "Careful love." Killian reprimanded softly as Emma snuggled into his arms sighing contently as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "How long was you there?" Emma sighed softly.

 

"From the beginning love." Killian said sheepishly as he rubbed behind his ear. "You have a beautiful voice Swan. Where's the song from?"

"It's from a children's film. I love that song." Emma mumbled embarrassed from the compliment.

"Well I think it's wonderful and very fitting. Did it calm the twins down?" Killian asked concerned Emma nodded her head. "Good." Killian smiled kissing her hair as he enjoyed a quiet moment with his family, now all he needed was Henry here and his family would be complete but he was content to sit here with his wife and two of his children the only sound was the birds chirping, the waterfall behind them and their hearts beating in sink as their breathing evened out as they curled up against each other soaking in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: what should the twins be called? Should they have two girls or two boys or one of each? Let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> The song does not belong to me I hold no rights to it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please review. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed


	6. The Ferry

Chapter Five, The Ferry

Emma and Killian were relaxing in their room, Emma snuggled into Killian's side just enjoying the peace around them though Emma was bored. They'd been helping find away to release Merlin from the tree and Emma had found a way, it was a special potion mixed with a tear of loss and heartbreak as Emma and Regina had found out that Merlin had been turned into a tree by his own tear of sorrow of loss for his love, they might just be able to free him. 

But she'd been forced to go rest. She wasn't stupid she knew something was going on, if the sudden stopping of conversation when she entered the room didn't show it then the tense atmosphere certainly did. She was brought out of her thoughts by feeling a flutter in her stomach a frown pulled at her lips as her hands flew to her stomach. "Emma? Love, what's wrong is it the babies?" Killian asked concerned getting off of the lounge and kneeling in front of his wife placing his hand and hook on top of Emma's. "Emma please talk to me." Killian asked his voice ringing with worry and slight panic. Instead of answering Emma placed his hand where she felt one of the babies move. 

Killian's frown instantly turned into a delighted grin as he felt one of his children flutter around in his wife's stomach. "Is that one of them?" Killian asked his eyes sparkling with love, admiration and excitement. Emma nodded a smile on her own face as tears sparkled in her eyes. "Yea." Her voice rough with her unshed tears she moved her his hand to the other side of her stomach where she felt the other baby fluttering about. "Hello little loves I'm your Daddy and I love both of you, your mummy and your big brother Henry more than anything and your mummy loves both of you a lot. You're never going to want for anything and you'll always have someone who loves and cares for you and to protect you I promise you that. And I promise I will always be there for you and our family." Killian promised to their children as he stroked her stomach and kissed where he felt their children moving. 

Emma couldn't hold the tears at bay anymore as he spoke to their children so lovingly but when he stroked and kissed her stomach and promised he'd never leave her but even though she knew he wouldn't she still couldn't hold in the sob. "What's the matter love?" Killian asked concerned as he wiped Emma's tears away gently. "Did I upset you? I didn't mean to Emma." Killian swore as he pulled Emma down on to his lap holding her as she cried. "No,"'Emma shook her head. "You didn't they're happy tears and it's the stupid hormones. I love you so much Mr Jones, my husband." Killian smiled wiping away the tears as he rested his forehead against hers. "And I love you Mrs Jones my lovely wife more than I could ever tell you. I would go to the end of the world or time for you and I love you just as much." 

Smiling at each other they basked in the moment often sharing soft but deep passionate kisses Emma curled up in Killian's lap her head snuggled into the crook of his neck as he whispered sweet words to her and their children. They were soon brought back to earth with a bump as Robin and Regina came barging into their room making Emma jump up from Killian's lap startled and Killian to glare at them for startling her wrapping his arms around her as he tried to soothe her rapidly beating heart as well as his own. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Killian demanded, his voice deep with his anger a stark difference to the gentle hand rubbing her back soothingly.

"Arthur," Regina told them immediately. "He knows Emma is the Dark One."  
"How?" Killian asked wrapping Emma protectively in his arms as he pulled her closer to him. "David. He thought he could be trusted and told him we've made a fake dagger, Snow, David and Lancelot are leading him to the Dark One Vault with the dagger to see if he can be trusted or not." Robin explained.   
"Obviously he can't. He wants to either trap Emma or kill her he wants to make Excalibur whole again and the dagger is the bottom of that sword." Regina scoffed though you could see the concern in her eyes for her friend. 

"What do we do? He's not getting his hands on or anywhere near my wife. I knew there was something off about him from the start!" Killian growled he'll kill that crazy King before he gets anywhere near Emma he'd make sure of that. "Of course he won't." Regina placated. "But everyone has retreated to Granny's I've put up a protection spell around it so he and his Knights won't get anywhere near it but we have to leave now." She told them waving her hand around the room as all of Emma's and Killian's things were transported to Granny's. "Come on let's get out of here." Robin says as peered through the open door. "Coast is clear." He told them as they stealthily made their way out of the castle. 

\------------ Line Break --------------

It's been six weeks and Emma Jones nee Swan was now free of the Darkness but at a cost. She'd lost the love of her life, her husband, her True Love and the father of her children. While she was the Dark One she'd done a lot of things she regretted; one of the things was trying to put all the Darkness into Zelena by speeding up her pregnancy but Killian had stopped her before she could kill her but the thing she regretted most of all was losing Killian. Whilst in Camelot Killian had protected her from Arthur but had ended up getting injured by a flesh wound to the neck from Excalibur she thought she healed it but when she went to forge Excalibur with the flame Killian had collapsed bleeding profusely from his neck.

She'd saved him from bleeding to death by making him the Dark One as well her as she couldn't live without him she couldn't raise the twins by herself especially as she was now six months pregnant. And last night she had to run him through with said sword as he sacrificed himself to save them all from the other Dark Ones. But she was going to the Underworld to save him to get him back, they were going to raise the twins and Henry together. Gold had cheated him out of his sacrifice by becoming the Dark One again, though even if he didn't she would have gone to get him anyway. She will always find him just like he would her and she would go to the end of the world or time for him just like he would and did when they went back in time. 

"Emma are you sure about this?" David asked pulling Emma out of her thoughts. Emma looked over at her parents, Robin, Regina, Henry and Gold who all were traveling to the Underworld with her and they couldn't help but cringe at the sight of her there was no life left in Emma it was like when Killian died she did too. There were large purple bags under her sunken eyes from where she hasn't slept since before she became the Dark One, her eyes were blood shot from all the crying she'd been doing since she stabbed Killian the night before and they knew that if it wasn't for them she wouldn't have eaten anything at all, she looked ill really ill and they were extremely worried about her and the twins. 

"I'm sure dad. I'm getting Killian back he's my husband, my True Love and Henry and the twins father and there's nothing you can say that will stop me." Emma said firmly looking at pond where they watched the Ferry coming closer. "I think what your father is trying to say Miss Swan is that it could be dangerous going to the Underworld while heavily pregnant you'll be vulnerable." Gold explained dryly. Emma shook her head she didn't want to put her babies or Henry at risk but there was nothing she could do, Henry wouldn't stay behind as his family were going to the Underworld and she was not going to speed up her pregnancy and there was no argument on whether she was getting Killian back she was getting him back end of discussion.

"Not only that Emma. You look really ill you need to look after yourself for the twins, for Henry." Snow tried but Emma just ignored them all and stepped into the pond and made her way to the Ferry. Sighing the others followed her on to the Ferry to the Underworld. "I'm coming Killian. I will always find you." Emma muttered as the Ferryman turned the Ferry around. Feeling a little dizzy Emma sat down only to promptly pass out. "Mum!" Henry shouted dropping down besides Emma shaking her arm trying to wake her but she wouldn't wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Emma and Killian have? Name suggestions for the twins


	7. Chapter Six, Underbrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chappie I hope you all enjoy

Chapter Six, Underbrooke

Emma woke up startled looking around frantically as she wasn't where she'd collapsed. She wasn't on the Ferry she was in her bug. "Emma." A voice called to the right of her, a voice she knew all too well a voice there was no way hearing again. "What am I doing here? I need to get to Killian!" Emma said frantically as she looked around trying to find a way to get back to the Ferry. "Emma calm down! Your still on your way to save Killian this is just a vision." Neal tried to calm her down.

Emma looked at him in confusion as she took slow deep breaths to calm down. "It is?" She asked Neal nodded his head. "Are you still down there?"  
"No, I've moved on but I had to see you to know if you and Henry are alright. Looks like you are." He said nodding to the rings on her finger and her stomach. Emma looked down at her hand that was rubbing her stomach unconsciously she couldn’t believe it’s almost been two months since she married the love of her life, now all she had to do was rescue him.

“Yea, Killian and I got married in Camelot it was perfect. We’re expecting twins we don’t want to know which yet but we decided if it’s a boy and girl we’ll call them Liam Regan Jones and Airyanna Rea Jones. Henry adores him but Neal Killian isn’t trying to replace you as his father.” Emma hurried to say when she saw the pain in his eyes.

Neal sighed, “I know he isn’t I’m glad Henry has a father figure in his life if I can’t be there and I wouldn’t chose anyone other than Killian he’ll look after the three of you. Way better than I did.” Emma didn’t know what to say to that. While it was true that he wasn’t really there for her that he’d abandoned her when she needed him most but he was always there for Henry and she couldn’t fault him for that. 

“Emma just promise me something; that you’ll tell Henry that I love him and you’ll look after yourself down there?” Neal asked Emma nodded her head promising him. “Thanks.”Neal smiled as he and the bug started to fade. “Goodbye Emma.” Neal said his voice like a whisper as everything turned white.

“Mum! Come on please wake up!” Henry called desperately gently shaking her shoulder they’d nearly arrived and she still hadn’t woken up yet and he was really worried about her and his siblings. “She should never have come down here. She’s too vulnerable in her current...position.” Gold sneered from the front of the boat David glared angrily at the man as he sat with his daughter’s head in his lap he was about to make a retort when a familiar voice stopped him. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Gold but I’m staying.” Emma snapped as she slowly sat up with her father’s help. “Emma are you alright?” David asked Emma nodded her head as she finally stood up and pulled Henry into a hug surprising him slightly but he soon relaxed and hugged his mum tightly back. “Mum what’s wrong?” Henry asked worriedly.   
“I saw Neal. It was a vision he wanted to know how we were and for me to tell you that he’s moved on and that he loves you.   
That he doesn’t care you call Killian dad, he’s just happy that you have someone to call dad. He loves you so much kid, you know he’ll always be with you in here.” Emma said as she placed her hand over Henry’s heart. “I miss him.” Henry said as he hugged Emma again. “But I want Killian back he’s my dad. We need him, you need him.”  
“I know kid, I want him back too and we will get him back, we’re not leaving here until we do.” Emma promised as she kissed Henry’s forehead. 

“We’re here.” Gold called from the front of the boat gathering everyone’s attention as he exited the boat. “It looks like...” Snow started shocked as she looked around at what was supposed to be the Underworld but looked more like their home town except that it was shrouded in red. “Storybrooke.” Regina finished for her as she too looked around shocked at how the Underworld could look like Storybrooke. "Why the hell does this place look like Storybrooke?" Regina demanded no one in particular with her hands on her hips as she looked around as a familiar black and white car went speeding down the end of the street. 

"Is that?" Emma asked as she too spotted the familiar looking car. "Cruella. Yes," Gold said nodding his head. "I'd gather that Hades is the reason why this place looks like Storybrooke. To find Hook we'll need to find his grave and pour a potion over it so we can contact him find out where he is then get the hell out of here. I think there maybe something in the shop." Gold told them.   
"Wait, so your shop and everything in it is down here too?" David asked.  
"Of course. If you didn't notice everything down here is the exact replica of the original Storybrooke, except nothing grows down here." Gold stated as though it should be obvious. 

"We'll go to Granny's or whatever it's called down here and try and figure out if anyone knows anything." Emma said intervening before a fight could break out; all she wanted to do was find Killian and go home. "We'll meet up in an hour at the loft if that's also down here like everything else." She told them before they went their separate ways. 

\------ Line Break --------------------  
Emma poured the potion over Killian's grave and waited for him to appear when he did she could hold in the gasp or stop the tears from rolling down her face. His face was all cut and bloody she knew her gut feeling was right someone was torturing him and she would not rest until she found him. "Killian, babe I'm here in the underworld please tell me where you are so I can come find you please." Emma begged as his shade started to flicker she vaguely heard Regina say it wasn't stable but she didn't listen just focused on Killian.

"Baby please tell me where you are."  
Killian's one good eye locked on Emma's and all he could get out before he faded was "Mines."  
"No! No no Killian!" Emma cried almost falling to her knees in grief if her father hadn't steadied her. "Mines he said mines that must be where they're keeping him. In Storybrooke Regina you kept Maleficent trapped in dragon form what if down here Hades lair is down here and he's keeping people prisoner and torturing them we have to get him." Emma cried desperately. 

"That may be Emma but it could also be a bit of a long shot." Regina tried to reason.   
"But we have to try. That's why we came down here in the first place is to find Killian and go home." Emma argued she wouldn't give up if no one else was willingly to help she'd find him on her own. "Fine we'll split off and search the different entrances to the mines. Henry you go with Robin, the Charmings can go together and Emma you come with me we'll search the forest. Gold -"

"I'll search for a way to get into Hades lair." Gold interrupted holding up his hand. "Mrs Jones is right the sooner we find the pirate the sooner we can all go home." He said before walking off.   
"Alright we meet back here in two hours. If no one’s here head straight to the loft and we'll convene there." David ordered before everyone split off. 

Almost four hours of searching the forest alone Regina had finally joined Emma searching in the forest after whatever she'd been doing she wasn't going to pry into her friends business. But for the last thirty minutes Regina had been trying to persuade Emma to give up for now and return searching tomorrow as it was already pitch black out as it was the early hours of the morning. But Emma would not give up not until she found at least a clue as to where her husband was. 

"Wait Regina there's blood." Emma called Regina back who'd turned back to head back to find the others. "There's a trail." Emma called following the trail she knew Regina would follow her now. Following the trail Emma tried not to get her hopes up as she called for Killian but when the trail ended she knew she'd failed as her hopes came crashing down as noticed not Killian but a scared teenage girl a little older than Henry. Nevertheless she calmly approached the young woman trying not to scare her away. 

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you my names Emma I'm looking for my husband." Emma said softly as she crouched down in front of the girl. "I'm Meg. You’re looking for Killian. I was a prisoner with him he helped me escape before it got him. He told me to find his wife Emma and to tell you that he loves you and the kids and that he won't stop fighting for you." Meg told them not giving either of them a chance to interrupt her she was panting her breath and holding her side where she was bleeding.   
"Where is he? What got him?" Emma asked her heart clenching in pain at the thought of him in pain it was like she could feel what he was going through. 

"Hades has him in his lair I don't know what he wants from him." Meg answered terrified her head whipping from side to side as if Hades himself would suddenly materialise. "Yes but what got him?" Regina snapped fed up of the girls half answered questions she just wanted to get the hell out of this place before get mother could manipulate her further she was just glad her daddy had gone on to a better place. Before the girl could answer there was a terrible grow that shook the ground beneath them and it was getting closer as the thing bounded towards them. "Emma we need to run now! I know what that thing is and we don't want to be anywhere near it. Run!!" Regina shouted leading the way back to the loft.

Entering the loft they found it strangely empty as everyone should have been back by now. "I think we lost it." Emma panted leaning against the wall her hand rubbing over her six month baby bump though she looked nine months pregnant and ready to give birth at any minute she supposed that was what she was supposed to look like considering she was carrying twins, in between Camelot and coming here she hasn't had the time to go for a check up. "What was that thing?" Emma asked once she caught her breath.   
"It's a Cerberus. One of Hades' pets no doubt meant to stop prisoners from escaping." Regina replied. "Probably wants to take the girl back to the dungeon."

"Well that's not going to happen. She's staying with us." Emma argued glaring at Regina she sat down next to Meg smiling reassuringly at her but just then there was a loud growling coming from above them as the Cerberus came crashing through the ceiling sending rubble flying in every direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
